Disbelief!Dtale!Papyrus
In this AU, Sans gets tired of you repeatedly killing Papyrus over and over in the Same timeline. So he Fights you in Snowdin. Story Sans is sick and tired of seeing his Brother turn to dust and come back only to die again. Still, Papyrus Believes in you. Sans just doesn't get it. So, he cuts to the Chase and stops Papyrus from Battling you. He steps in and Tells you why Papyrus keeps dying. Because he has Mercy. Sans then goes on a Rant about how good Mercy can be, and how bad it can be if used against the likes of you. Then he says; "But, That being said... He may Have Mercy... BUT I SURE AS HELL DON'T!!!" Then Sans proceeds to beat you to a Pulp over and Over and Over again. Eventually, After killing Sans so many Times, You become Angered at how long it's taking for him to Die. You become So Determined to Kill Sans, that he Finally Stays dead. Papyrus Mourns his Brother as you laugh. Papyrus takes Sans' Jacket. Then he Walks away. Later, In Judgement Hall, Papyrus is There. He's Holding a Red Bone in his right hand and his Eye glows a faint Pink. "HUMAN... I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I AM NOT AN IDIOT. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT MY BROTHER IS INDEED DEAD. AND I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT DID IT. HOWEVER, HOW HE IS DEAD IS SOMETHING I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW IT MUST FEEL TO LOSE A GOOD FRIEND... BECAUSE YOU REALLY NEVER WERE MY FRIEND, WERE YOU?" "AS SANS WOULD SAY, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL..." Papyrus' eyes well up with tears. "NO... WE'RE NOT SAYING THAT... LET'S DO THIS MY WAY..." "IT'S A DARK DAY OUTSIDE..." "MY BROTHER IS DUST..." "HIS LOVE IS A CORPSE..." "ON DAYS LIKE THESE..." "HUMANS LIKE YOU..." "S H O U L D G R O W A S P I N E ! ! !" "...NYEH HEH HEH... SANS WOULD'VE BEEN PROUD OF THAT..." He whispers to himself. Phase 1 Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He Holds a Red Bone in his Right hand that goes Behind his Back. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows Pink. Personality Disbelief!Dtale!Papyrus wants to believe in you, but he knows that the battle will never end. Papyrus, being determined to be someone useful makes him Determined to Win. This adds to his Intitial DT which means it's impossible to surpass his Determination to kill him. That's how he knows the Battle will never end. He is Determined, Merciful and Upset. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and the Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He also has Gravity Manipulation, Which is a Weaker form of Sans' Telekinesis, and he can make your SOUL Blue. Weaknesses Papyrus misses his Brother Dearly. The thought of Sans makes Papyrus sad. However, this can be turned against you if he realises that Sans would've done the same thing he's doing right now. This begins Phase 2 and he breaks his Bone in half. But that's not the Point. The point is that Papyrus can be reminded of Sans and become Sad, or he can become EXTREMELY Angry at you. Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 20ATK, but this will increase in Phase 2, 20DEF, but this will increase in Phase 2. Relationships None Alive. Phase 2 Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He holds 2 Red Bones in his hands which he got when he Broke his Bone in half after getting angry at you for Killing Sans. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows Red. Personality Disbelief!Dtale!Papyrus Hates you, And he knows the battle will never end, so he's happy that he has more time to hurt you. Papyrus is REALLY Determined Now. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Red and the Blasters themselves are Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He now has Telekinesis, and can fling both the Red and Blue SOUL around. He can also Make your SOUL Orange, making it Move all the Time. Weaknesses Papyrus is so angry, He won't let Anything underneath His Skin. Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 35ATK and 40DEF. Relationships None Alive. Phase 3 (Part 1) Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows Deep Red with a Red Pupil. He holds his Right Hand close to his Skull in the Form of a Fist with his Left by His Side. Personality He's Happy Sans is Back to help him, but he's still very Angry at you. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and they Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He has Telekinesis, but it does a lot more Damage when he slams your SOUL into the Wall. He can make your SOUL Orange. Weaknesses No More Weaknesses Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 50ATK and 55DEF. Relationships Sans His brother is alive again, due to Papyrus giving out Some Determination to Relieve the amount he is Feeling since it was bearing down on him. His Brother was able to Absorb this and Return. Sans looks Hurt, but seems pretty Okay. Phase 3 (Part 2) Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows Deep Red and has a Red Pupil. He holds his Right Hand close to his Skull in the Form of a Fist with his Left by His Side. Personality He's Happy Sans and Chara are Back to help him, but he's still very Angry at you. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and they Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He has Telekinesis, but it does a lot more Damage when he slams your SOUL into the Wall. He can make your SOUL Orange. Weaknesses No More Weaknesses Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 50ATK and 55DEF. Relationships Sans His brother is alive again, due to Papyrus giving out Some Determination to Relieve the amount he is Feeling since it was bearing down on him. His Brother was able to Absorb this and Return. Sans looks Hurt, but seems pretty Okay. Chara Sans was able to Combine his DT with Papyrus' to Bring Chara Back to life. She looks Hurt, but is okay and Wants to hurt you real Bad. Phase 4 Profile Appearance He wears his Brother's Jacket over his Normal Outfit. He wears his usual Gloves and boots. His Right eye glows a dim Pink. He looks Really Sad and is crying, Only wanting to see his Real Brother and Friends. Personality He's Very depressed since Sans and Chara's DT didn't last forever and they faded into Nothing. He wants to know why you did all those bad things and why you continue when there's no point in persevering. He is at his Limit and Will Soon Die. Powers He has all of Disbelief!Papyrus' Abilities, but they are stronger and the Eyes of the Gaster Blasters are Pink and the Blasters themselves are a lighter Shade of Pink. He has Red Bones, Orange Bones, Blue Bones and White Bones. He also has Gravity Manipulation, Which is a Weaker form of Sans' Telekinesis, and he can make your SOUL Blue. He can also Use everything Phase 4 Disbelief Papyrus Used in the original Animation (Cars, Balls, Things Like That). Weaknesses He won't Dodge or Block. However, You only get 1 turn in this Phase, so make it count. Stats Papyrus has LV1, 680HP, 20ATK and 20DEF. Relationships None alive. And It's All Because Of You, D I R T Y M O N S T E R K I L L E R . . . Phase 5 Profile Appearance He has a Big Wound on his Chest. He's wearing Sans' Jacket, His Scarf and his Usual Outfit, but he has a Pretty Bad Wound from where you cut him the last time he was there. His Eyes Are Red With 2 Deep Red Pupils and 2 Bones on his Back. He has Clenched Fists. Personality He's far too angry At you to show you even a Fraction of Mercy. No Mercy. No More Chances. You're Not going to Win. Especially not after Killing him the last time he Stood before you. Powers He will keep Coming Back everytime to manage to hurt him, but he Will Dodge, Block and Disarm you Frequently. He has his Normal Powers, but he's more Determined to kill you so they're Stronger. He also has Sans, Chara and Undyne to help him. Weaknesses None. Stats LV1, HP10000, ATK100, DEF100 Relationships Sans Sans noticed how Determined Papyrus was Getting. He was going to Explode from the amount that he was Generating. It's supposed to be Impossible, but Somehow Papyrus was Making his Own DT and using it. However, Despite the Compatibility, Papyrus was going to Die from it if he reached Critical Levels. So, Sans feasted off of Papyrus' Determination, Coming Back to Life. Papyrus was Confused, but When Sans told him that if Sans hadn't Done it, Papyrus would die and Never come back. Papyrus was Happy with that answer. Sans fights alongside Papyrus Happily. Chara Chara noticed that Sans alone was not enough to hold the Excess DT that Papyrus was generating. As Papyrus fuelled Sans with his DT, Sans would eventually Explode from it, then eventually so would Papyrus. Chara Took a small amount of Sans' DT and spoke to Sans. Sans realised The same, and Then Fuelled the Ghostly Chara with DT. She has returned and Will fight alongside Sans and Papyrus. Being a Human, she can hold more DT than Sans and Papyrus Can, so she's the Main DT Storage Unit. Undyne Papyrus saw that Too Much DT was still Left To Spare. He decided to Revive Undyne to Help. Undyne could hold More DT than Papyrus and Sans, but not as Much as Chara, but being a Determined Monster Originally, the DT would be sucked into her Form and kept getting sucked into the Abyss that is her Monster SOUL. She's a DT Hog, Basically, and Requires a Constant Supply of DT. Luckily, Papyrus has Plenty to Spare. Between the 4 of them generating, Taking and Storing or Using DT, None of them will be harmed by the Amount. She's happy to get Revenge on you.